Update:Fossil Island Feedback
First of all we wanted to thank all of you for the huge amount of feedback from Fossil Island. We have just hot fixed some changes into the game based on this feedback. We have increased the new wyvern drop tables significantly so they are much more profitable and have also increased the rate at which they drop fossils. We have not touched the skeletal wyvern drop tables at this stage. We will continue to monitor this over the next week in case we need to make more changes. Players are getting to the Volcanic Mine already, so we want to collect more data about progression through the island before we change any fossil drop rates other than those mentioned below. The tar monsters will now do a little less damage, despawn a little more quickly and the passive creatures will last a little longer. We hope that this will make finding a path through the swamp a little safer and allow those who have not spawned the monsters to be at their mercy for so long. We have also buffed the drop rate for Sulliuscep caps to 1:250. We have buffed the yield of seaweed slightly and we will be increasing the giant seaweed to soda ash ratio from 1:2 to 1:6 in a future update. We have buffed the thieving chance from 1:10 to 1:8.5 and have decreased the cost of fossils in the mermaid shop by 60%. We have also reduced the amount of tears needed for the merfolk trident by 60% and we are looking to add a new ability to it next week. Over the next week we will do a full review of the items in the mermaid tear shop. We have reduced the amount of jute you need to make your nets from 10 to 2. Also, you now have a chance of catching a medium clue bottle in the drift net. We have changed the chance of a composted plot getting diseased from 1:7 to 1:10. Don't forget you also get an extra herb if you use ultra-compost There has been discussion surrounding an ultra-compost version of the Fertile Soil spell and we will start investigating where this fits best for a future poll. We have doubled the XP for taking down a bird house. We will review this over the next week to see if further changes are necessary. Next week we will also look at either moving the bird house on the south side of the island to somewhere more accessible or making it easier to get to. Although this isn't Fossil Island related it is something we should mention here. We recently made a change to stop players killing themselves in Castle Wars as this was being used by some players to smuggle the flag out of the game, thus ruining it for everyone. This also stopped players from deliberately suiciding to teleport to their Castle Wars spawn location, fully healing and removing any snares or other statuses on their characters. Next week we we are keen to add something to Castle Wars that allows players to do this in a much more safe way. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Delta, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team